<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dear mother by b3stm1stake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832123">dear mother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/b3stm1stake/pseuds/b3stm1stake'>b3stm1stake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Letters, Mentions of Death, Pain, Self-Doubt, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/b3stm1stake/pseuds/b3stm1stake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘you're coming back, and it's the end of the world.’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carla Yeager &amp; Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dear mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a letter to carla from eren’s perspective. mostly based in the flashback from chapter 123.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I know it’s pointless, but sometimes I stop and wonder. It’s a habit at this point, to think of my mom. When I’m walking down the road, when I see one of her favourite things, when I see kids with their parents. I wonder if she would like them. I wonder if she would smile at them, at me. I wonder if she would pull at my ear like she did when I had done something wrong. I know I’ve done a lot of wrong things. I think of what would have happened if she never passed away, if she was still by my side. I wonder if she’d think I was strong. Maybe she’ll understand that I don’t want to be wrong, that I’m trying to do what is right. Maybe she’ll know what to do. I wonder who she would get along with from the scouts, if Armin and Mikasa would smile again. I can barely remember the way her soup smelled, but I know it tasted a lot better than that weird stench that always lasted in the kitchen for days after she made it. I’m starting to forget how her face looked like. Her hair, it was darker than mine. It was pretty. she used to tie it up to the side to make it easier for her to get the house work done. She said I used to pull on it when she carried me as a baby. I can’t remember the colour of her eyes. Were they brown? I think they were more yellow. Maybe a mix of hazel. I do remember that they were beautiful, though. If you wanted to know what she was thinking, you just had to look at her eyes. When she was mad, they would widen and her eyebrows would arch. When she was happy, they would narrow. When she was sad, you could see the colour drained from them. I want her to come back, even if just for a few minutes. I think about how she would look like today. Not very different, I hope. I want to ask her so many things, I want to tell her so many things. I want to know if I’ve made her proud. I want to know if I’ve lifted some of the burden Mikasa’s had to carry because of me. I want to know if she was happy with me, and if she is now. I miss you, mom.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>